Checkmate Kuran
by Master of Turnips
Summary: Kaname found a way that he and Zero can finally decide who is better. Vampire or Hunter. Things take a turn when Zero finds out that...Kaname can't live without him? Uke!Kaname Seme!Zero Sorry to the people that have already read this story and got a little confused regarding who the is seme and who the is uke...


Checkmate Kuran...

This story was inspired by an awesome picture by the very talented Sagakure. The picture is called 'Checkmate Kuran' (see where I got the title?)

I hope you enjoy this story ;P

BEWARE! I don't properly know the chess pieces well enough to write them in...so I gonna try to name them as well as I can...but if you know them and I make a mistake, send a review/PM and tell me what the mistake was.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or Sagakure's awesome picture T-T

|0:0|

Another day, another headache for Zero. He sighed, rubbing his temples to try and ease the pain, but to avail. 'Crossover sucks..' He complained to himself. The doors of the Night Class's 'lair' opened with loud creaks until it hit its maximum width. All of the fangirls went into a frenzy and both prefects struggled to keep them as far away for the 'bloodsuckers' as possible. Yes, they were extremely beautiful; but when their eyes turn red and sharp teeth extend from their mouths, it's not a pretty site.

Kaname walked up to Yuki (again) and complimented her on her work (again). "Ah, Yuki, what a lovely job you are doing."

"Oh, t-thank you Kaname-sempai," Yuki stuttered out a reply.

Zero rolled his eyes at the girl's behaviour and went back to controlling the annoying fangirls. Kaname glance over to Zero for a second before he set his vision back to Yuki. "I trust I'll see you later, Yuki?"

"Y-yes Kaname-sempai. Have a good night!" Yuki farewelled the Night Class and Zero just gave them a cold stare. Zero looked at the Night Class again and noticed someone was missing...

"Kiryu-kun, could you come with me to the Moon Dormitories, please?"

"If it isn't important, then leave me alone." Zero hissed.

"Oh, this is very important indeed." Kaname said in a monotone voice.

Zero raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaname suspiciously but followed anyway.

|0:0|

"Takuma, is this going to work?"

"We'll wait and see. You should now by now, Yuki, the Kaname never gives up."

|0:0|

"So why did you bring me here?" Zero asked blandly.

"So we can play chess." Kaname answered simply, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zero gave him a stupid looking face and started to walk back out of the room.

"You want to prove that you're better then me, right? This is the only way that I could think of for you to prove that without violence." Kaname explained.

Zero stopped walking and turned around, looking at his enemy with a raised eyebrow. "Fine. If I win the game, you leave me alone for a month...if you win the game-"

"I get to torture you anyway I like." Kaname finished his sentence in a suggestive tone before Zero even had the chance.

Zero thought for a moment then stuck out his right hand, though it pained him to do so, "Deal?"

Kaname extended his right arm and grasped Zero's right hand, "Deal."

|0:0|

Minutes felt like hours as the two men moved each chess pieces across the expensive oak wood chess board, both concentrating extremely hard.

Kaname was currently losing as Zero had his 2 pawns, 2 rooks and a king. He only had 2 pawns 1 rook and a king. Zero's eye let off a spark of hope as he saw his opportunity to corner Kaname's king. He moved one if his rook's three spaces forward and Kaname moved his king one space to the right (in Kaname's P.O.V). Zero smirked and moved his second rook beside his other rook.

Kaname eyes instantly went wide as he saw his king was trapped on the edge of the board. Still smirking, Zero stood from his seat and lent over Kaname. "Checkmate Kuran." He whispered into Kaname's soft, dark mahogany hair as he picked up the white king. Zero stepped back to his chair to pick up his jacket. Kaname was still dumfounded that he still lost to the level D. 'How could this have happened?! This can't be true! Can it?'. Zero picked up his jacket, still holding the king, and turned to face Kaname.

"For keeps sake..." He said as he pressed the chess piece to his lips. "See you in a month..." He turned again and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kaname shouted.

Zero came to a startled halt. He didn't expect the sudden yell, yet, he kind of...almost...expected it? What? He wasn't sure.

"What is it Kuran? I want to enjoy my freedom while I can..." The silverette complained.

"I-I-I can't live without you for a month! I know that we had a deal and I thought that if you won, I would be okay with it but I'm not! Please Zero! Do leave me alone!" Kaname said as he collapsed on the floor in front of Zero, hands in front of his knees, drops of salty water falling from his eyes onto the back of his hands, whole body started shaking.

Zero's eyes went wide and he dropped his jacket. 'Is Kuran...crying? What the hell?!' "K-Kuran. Please don't cry." Zero said as he dropped to his knees and gathered the limp, shaking body and pressed it against his own.

Kaname continued to sob into Zero's broad shoulder while he clutched the others now tear-stained shirt as Zero continuing to pat his soft hair. The sobbing stopped and Zero felt Kaname yawn slightly. He picked him up and carried him to his over-sized 'king' bed.

Placing the Pureblood on his bed, Zero turned to leave yet again but was stopped with a hand on his wrist. "Stay a while..?" Kaname asked, his throat a little croaky.

Kaname was being so cute that Zero couldn't resist. The smile the he landed on the hunter's face made Kaname's whole body melt. The hunter then laid down next to the Pureblood and laid his head in top if Kaname's.

"Um...Zero?"

"Yes, Kaname?" He purred back.

"There is one thing I want to mention but I think your not going to agree with it..." Kaname mumbled.

"What is it?"

Kaname rolled over and straddled Zero's waist, placing his heads beside the hunter's head and lowering his face until he was only a few centre metres away from Zero's lips.

"I'm always seme." Kaname said in a husky voice. He lip-locked Zero to keep in his scream as one of Zero's unexpected wandering hand reached his groin.

"You sure about that?" Zero asked, mimicking Kaname's husky voice.

After regaining himself, he replied, "Yes I'm very sure." He lifted himself up so he was sitting on Zero's pelvis and wiggled his butt against the hardening member. "But you can be seme for a night."

Zero smiled and flipped them other and ripped his and Kaname's clothes off. 'Hmm...I wonder how Kaname likes it...'

"Hey Kaname, would you like it rough, gentle or kinky?"

Kaname hesitated before he answered, "R-rough, if you don't mind..."

'What the hell? Kaname said that he was always seme but he acts like a uke..oh well he's cute either way.' "Rough it is." And as requested, Zero thrusted is length inside Kaname in one go.

Kaname yelled in pure ecstasy when he felt the burn of being filled. Zero immediately started to thrust into Kaname ruthlessly, trying to his hit sweet spot that would make him see white spots dancing in his vision.

"Z-Zero...p-please...h-AH-harder!~" Kaname moan loudly as he felt the edge nearing.

Zero gave another rough thrust and Kaname screamed, signalling to Zero that he had found his prostate. Zero smiled and aimed for that exact spot on each thrust. Kaname thrashed about on the bed and kept on yelling or moaning Zero name. The hunter reached in between them both and started pumping the Pureblood in hope that he might cum at the same time as himself.

Kaname's whole body tensed and screamed Zero's name once again and came all over his torso at the same time Zero groaned Kaname's and ejaculated inside Kaname.

"I still doubt you'd be seme thought..." Zero whispered in Kaname's ear when he pulled out.

"Fine. You can be seme." Kaname murmured with a pout.

"Thank you, love." Zero said and placed butterfly kisses in his lover's hair before they both fell into a comforting abyss.

|0:0|

END

|0:0|

*mumblezeroisalwayssemeinmystoriesmumble* *clears throat*

Holy fuck...I must be on something cause I'm sure I can't write stories like that. I love editing stories and/or scripts and while editing my story, I could believe that I over achieved my goal ^^

Pretty please review (and if you are a guest, you can leave a review if you didn't know that) and give me a suggestion for a story [sorry no tragedy, angst etc...but yaoi is always welcome ^^] and please note that it may take a while for me to write but I will try my best to please!

And a BIG SHOUT OUT to Sagakure. Keep up the fantastic work! (I'm a big fan ^.-)

I also have another story I'm going to post in a couple of months...it's called 'Circus Fun', mainly cause I wanted Zero and Kaname in a really awkward position..but if you have any suggestions please tell me what you think should happen in the story and I'll try to fit it in ;)


End file.
